1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for real-time video object generation and selective encoding for smart cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
3G digital cellular technology will soon provide increased bandwidth: up to 384K bit/sec when a device is stationary or moving at pedestrian speed, 128K bit/sec in a car, and 2M bit/sec in fixed applications. By combining this new communication framework with powerful vision algorithms, better sensors, and DSP (digital signal processing) chips with increased computational power and memory capacity, the concept of smart cameras becomes a reality.
A smart camera is an autonomous vision-based device capable of performing intelligent tasks such as surveillance or obstacle detection while reporting to its base station events and data. A network of such intelligent sensors can achieve complex video surveillance, traffic control, or real-time analysis of various medical image modalities.